


Song Of The Heart

by MistressTitania



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Bisexual Character, Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto, out of curiosity, does some searching in a DNA database and finds out that Jack has a great-great grandson that needs him for both protection and family. Immediately upon finding out Jack, Ianto, and Toshiko go to rescue and retrieve a young Harry from the Dursleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Azure_Chaos
> 
> Notes 1: Torchwood knows about the wizarding world and usually stays out of their business. Minster Fudge doesn't like them because Torchwood holds more power than the ministry and because they are 'only' muggles.
> 
> Note 2: I decided to have Remus Lupin show up earlier than in canon since the story starts before Harry goes to Hogwarts; I'm making Harry around six years old.
> 
> Note 3: Jack and Ianto have been seeing each other casually up until the story, kind of a friend with benefits thing.

Part 1-

Ianto stood nervously in the doorway to Jack's office and cleared his throat to try to get Jack's attention. Gripping the folder in his hands tightly, Ianto took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. Jack finally looked up from his paper work and motioned for Ianto to sit down in front of his desk.

"Um, sir, Toshiko and I made a mistake earlier, but I think something good came from it. You know that we have been working extra hours to input Torchwood employees that gave permission into Europe's National DNA Database?"

Jack nodded slowly to show he did know about the project and wondered where this was going, having a feeling it was not a good thing, no matter what Ianto said. Jack waved his hand for Ianto to continue talking.

"I know you didn't want your DNA in the database for good reasons. However, through some type of error, your DNA profile got mixed in with the yes pile and we placed it in the computer before we saw the name on the paperwork. Now, we were able to quickly remove it from the system so there won't be any future matches or any way for anyone else to examine it. Although I did say future matches; when we input the DNA it automatically started a search for similar DNA profiles.

"Jack, it came up with a hit, a young boy who is your great great grandson. I took the liberity of looking up any and all information I could on the boy and his. I'm sorry, it's not good news and I have to ask something of you. Or rather I have something to beg of you. I know you like living the bachelor life without anything tying you down but I'm begging you to take custody of the boy." With that Ianto stood-up placing all the paperwork and evidence he'd found on to Jack's desk; spreading it out to make it easier to reach and read.

Watching him closely Jack noticed that Ianto's hands were shaking. Standing up and moving around the other side of the desk, Jack sat down in one of the guest chairs and shocked Ianto by pulling him onto his lap. Turning Ianto so that he was sitting sideways across his thighs, Jack rubbed his sometimes lover's hip gently; sneaking his thumb just under the waist band to stroke the skin there. Nuzzling along Ianto's neck and placing kisses up his jaw, he helped Ianto to relax and stop shaking a bit.

"Ianto, I don't need to see the paperwork, I trust you. Just tell me what's going on and why you want me to take custody of this boy knowing how crazy my life is… how crazy all our lives are," Jack spoke softly as he continued to pet him.

"Jack, the wording on these papers and all the trips to hospital, they have the same feel as my file did at that age. If I can, then I'll do everything in my power to stop a child going through that! The relatives try to say the boy is simply accident-prone and that he's dramatically underweight because he isn't hungry no matter what they try. Except, a few smart doctors made notes about the cousin being extremely obese and so is the boy's uncle. Then a nurse saw the uncle and cousin eating the boy's hospital food and the aunt smacked his hand when he tried to reach for something; She was later fired and discredited, so nothing came of it," Ianto explained while taking strength from leaning into Jack.

"I'm not sure why, but it seems like anytime anybody tries to help the boy they're quickly silenced by either getting fired or being transfered far away. Doctors, nurses, teachers, and even social workers have all been moved or gotten rid of when they make a negative comment about the Dursley's or they take the boy's side. Please Jack, the last time he was in the hospital was because an unknown assailant had carved the word 'Freak' into his back with a knife, leaving a permanent scar that the family won't pay to have removed. It is highly suspected that either the uncle or the cousin and his hellish friends were the ones who attacked the boy." Jack kept a soothing rhythm stroking Ianto's back gently.

"Nurses heard the boy having nightmares: begging someone to stop and that he would be good. It wouldn't take much to hold him down since he's so tiny both height and weight wise, it's definitely abuse and malnutrition. There is even one report, that was buried, that says they force him to live in the small broom closet under the stairs so that their son can have a second bedroom just for toys! Jack, please, you have to help the boy! One of the reports says he's not been sexual abused yet but that they believe it's only a matter of time. Jack, he's only just turned six years old! Please," at this point Ianto couldn't talk anymore he was crying so hard.

"Shh, Ianto, shhh, darling, I promise it will be okay. We'll save this boy like someone should have saved you all those years ago. Come on, I promise we'll make sure the boy is going to be okay from now on. We'll get him the best of everything and all the love he can handle. Would it be alright if we move into your apartment until we can buy a nice flat or house? The hub isn't really a place for a kid to stay all the time. Now dry those eyes and we'll go get the boy right away. You didn't tell me his name, darling," Jack reassured his lover. Jack was doing his best to remain strong while inside he was in chaos trying his best to tap down on the strong sense of love and hope he was feeling. After all these years it appeared that Jack was getting a chance at a family again. He will do anything to protect that chance, nothing was going to stand in his way now.

"Harry, his name is Harry Potter. Oh, he's supposed to be important in the wizarding world but they haven't done a good job of watching out for him. But then they like to forget about kids until they are old enough to attend school at eleven. Thank you, Jack. And of course you can stay with me as long as you want too, my apartment is plenty big enough." In fact Ianto loved the idea of Jack being with him all the time in their 'off' hours.

Jack reached up and gently wiped away the tears before leaning down and kissing Ianto with a lot of built up passion and love. After a moment the kiss settled into one of reassurance as both men kept a tight grip on each other.

"We'll finish that later, Ianto," Jack told him before turning the subject to a more pressing issue, "I think it's time we got serious about each other, especially if we're going to be raising a kid."

"Alright, the relationship discussion can be put off for now. But I'm holding you to finishing talking about it later," Ianto said pulling himself together and wiping his eyes.

Helping a surprised but very happy Ianto to his feet before standing himself, Jack hugged him one more time before letting go. "Okay, why don't you see if Toshiko can go with us while I grab my jacket from downstairs."

Within five minutes, Jack was standing in the lobby with Ianto and Toshiko while he explained to Owen that they would only be gone for a little over a day at the most. They had also left a message on Gwen's voice mail since she was off today and they didn't want her to whine about not being kept in the loop again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen watched them go; ever since he had discovered what a shallow empty person Gwen really was and broken-up completely with her, he found he'd been noticing both Ianto and Jack a lot more. He'd always kind of been aware of an attraction towards Jack, but then one would have to be dead to not notice just how sexy Captain Jack Harkness was. However, surprisingly it was Ianto who first crept into his heart, so selfless and caring; Owen woke-up to that fact when Ianto took care of him during his last bout of pneumonia. Thanks to Ianto's care and diligence, Owen was able to prevent the hospitalization that all his previous pneumonias had lead too.

Sighing, Owen locked the front door and went to head back down to the hub to finish paper work. He really hoped the boys stayed safe while they rescued Jack's grandson; he knew that sometimes families put up a fight when social sevices or someone try to take kids away due to abuse. Owen also knew that this would bring up difficult memories for Ianto; after all, since he took care of a lot of Torchwood's injuries, Owen knew Ianto's painful childhood medical history. At least Jack and Toshiko where there to help, even although he would rather have gone instead of Tosh. But then Owen knew he didn't come across as very caring, more as a selfish bastard. He really was working on that image; it had mostly been due to how insecure he'd felt around Jack, that and some bad advice that Gwen had given him. Looking back, he saw that it was actually more his way of not wanting to cope with his growing attraction towards his boss; it was a defense mechanism.

He thought that maybe he could sit down and talk with the both of them once this situation with the grandson stabilized. It was kind of funny but nobody knew that Torchwood's enemy, The Doctor, had stopped in to see Owen one night at home. It was had been bizarre: the Doctor had wanted to give him 'relationship' advice about Jack and Ianto. Apparently, in the future that Jack was from, multi-partners were very commonplace and even encouraged; it seemed to decrease infidelity and was also a big help in relationships where opposites attract - the third person was helpful in creating balance. So maybe it was time to make his move, like the Doctor had told him to a few weeks ago.

Nodding to himself and writing down a few notes, Owen made plans to go over to Ianto's apartment once his paperwork was done. By getting the bedroom ready for the grandson and having some meals prepared (so that they'd just need to heat them up in the microwave) maybe they would start to see Owen in a different light. Humming softly, he was actually feeling happy and hopeful for the first time in years. Now he just had to figure out the ideal bedroom design for a six year old boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to some new technology on loan to Torchwood they were able to arrive in front of No.4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey by early evening. Making sure they had all their ID's, weapons, and - as much Jack hated the idea - a briefcase containing over £100,000. It was close to dinnertime and it was obvious from all the cars that most of the neighborhood was home Jack hoped maybe that would mean there wouldn't be a loud scene. It was obvious from the perfect front yard and the spotlessly clean car that the people who lived at number four cared at least a bit as to what their neighbors thought, so they wouldn't want to attract attention. That said; Jack wasn't above creating a ruckus if it would help his cause.

Getting out of the car, Jack took the lead and headed up to the front door of the little house, with a confident stride. With what sounded like an elephant racing towards them, the front door was thrown open causing the Torchwood members to stop and stare. From the description, this had to be the spoiled cousin, Dudley; it was surprisingly the boy could still walk with all the weight packed on such a small frame. Really, it should be considered a type of child abuse to allow him to get that unhealthy at such a young age. Shaking off the those thoughts Jack quickly slipped his most charming smile on.

"Hello there young man, I need to speak with your parents. My name is Captain Jack Harkness and these are my associates."

The young boy just nodded and walked away, going back to sit back in front of the tv so he could continue playing his video game.

Jack just shook his head in disbelief and walked inside. Ianto and Toshiko followed him, who shutting the front door behind them. Following the sounds of talking they made their way to the kitchen. There, sitting at the kitchen table, had to be the Aunt and Uncle who were responsible for the neglect and abuse that Harry had suffered.

He put a hand out to quickly restrain Ianto from going over and punching both of the adults; especially when they noticed the two adults were sitting down enjoying a slice of cake and coffee while a tiny, skinny little boy was washing all the dishes. Jack was very glad that, while he was related to Lily, he was not related to Petunia: as Ianto had found out Lily had been adopted when she was just a few months old. The couple heard the noises from the doorway and looked up in surprise to see the Torchwood members.

"Good evening, your son let us in. My name is Captain Jack Harkness and these are my associates, Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato."

"I see, well it was still rude to just walk into our house like that, after all our son is only a young child!" Petunia Dursley shrieked while slamming her teacup down.

"Yet you have your nephew, who is actually younger, doing your dinner dishes!" growled an angry Ianto.

Jack tightened the hand he had on the Welshman's shoulder; trying to ground his lover in the here and now and calm him down so that these despicable humans lived and weren't turned into large stains on the carpet.

"How dare you insult my family! State your business and then get out!" snapped Vernon.

"I'm here to take custody of my Grandson, Harry Potter." Jack told him letting the military man shine through.

"GRANDSON, you don't look old enough. What are you; a freak like his parents were?" snarled Vernon, his face starting to change colors in anger.

"Actually, it's great-great grandson and really, it's not any of your business how it came about. The point is that I have a blood connection to the boy where Petunia doesn't, since Lily was adopted."

"Pet, is that true? Was your freak sister adopted?" asked Vernon, hope clear in his eyes that this meant they'd be able to be rid of Harry.

"Oh my, Vernon, it's correct. I don't know why I never thought about that before. We really aren't related to their wrongness! FREAK GET OVER HERE, NOW!" yelled the harpy Petunia, even though the boy was in the same room.

The small boy limped over to the table, allowing the Torchwood crew to see that he was wearing his cousin's old clothes and was just swimming in them. The boy had a split lip, bruise on his cheek, cut on his forehead, and a small burn on his wrist. At least those were the only injuries visible without doing a through exam.

Now Jack really wanted to hit both the adults and then hunt down the stupid wizard who had placed the boy there and never checked on him. But then Jack remembered the information Ianto had gathered, it hinted that someone in the wizarding world knew of the abuse and helped keep it going for whatever reason. Not anymore, now that Jack knew about the boy, he was going to make sure the child stayed safe.

Jack knelt down by the young boy and smiled at him, trying to ignore the way that Harry backed up slightly and flinched at just being near another adult. No six year old should be that world weary, know that much about how to avoid being hit or the best ways to take a punch.

"Hello Harry, I'm your grandfather. I'm sorry, but I didn't even know of you until this morning. I'd like it very much if you were to come and live with me. Does that sound okay?"

Harry blinked and stared back at the man who was talking kindly to him; it was very rare in his experience with adults. He noticed the other man with the strangers was giving his Aunt and Uncle a very angry look but would then give Harry small smiles. The woman was also smiling kindly at him. She was one of the prettiest women that Harry had ever seen and for her to smile at him made him feel very special for once. Actually, all of the strangers were some of the most beautiful he had ever seen and they did seem to give off a sense of true kindness.

"Harry is to stay here with the Dursley family," said a male's voice from the doorway, the tone was one used to unquestioned obedience.

Jack and Toshiko pulled weapons and spun around to point them at the intruder. Ianto moved quickly over to Harry and blocked him from view. The little boy was getting worried about what the other new person just said.

"Hello, Professor Snape. And I could give a damn what your esteemed master, Dumbledore, wants. He's an idiotic, heartless and brainless fool. I'm a much safer bet to protect my grandson," responded a very angry Jack even as he still kept his tone of voice controlled.

Snape had got a bit of a surprise from both the weapons pointed at him and the words that Jack spoke. He had no idea that the legendary Captain Harkness was at all related to Potter. Damnit, Dumbledore probably knew and it was another secret that he kept from the Order members. Snape may seem heartless but he had worried a bit about Potter's treatment at the hands of these muggles; out of respect for Lily, of course.

"You know that between my work and myself that the Death Eaters would never stand a chance of getting at him. I also have a strong team that will protect Harry. So you can tell Dumbledore exactly that. I'm taking my grandson far away from his abusers, all of them! And if Dumbledore has a problem with that then I'd love a chance to discuss it in person with him."

Toshiko slowly put her weapon away when she saw that Jack had the strange man well in hand. Plus, that way she wouldn't be tempted to use it on the Dursley adults.

While the discussion was going on between Jack and Snape, another conversation was taking place between Ianto and Harry. Slowly kneeling down, Ianto had decided to try and reassure Harry quietly. And in less than a minute Harry had thrown his arms around Ianto's neck and was being hugged, gently but tightly. Standing, Ianto held boy easily: since he weighed so little.

"Professor, excuse me I want to interrupt for a moment. I'd like to request that you heal Harry's injuries. And then we can take this discussion away from these pigs," said Ianto, allowing Snape to really see Harry for the first time.

Snape closed his mouth from the retort he was going to make after the look the Captain gave him. He quickly preformed a diagnostic charm on the boy and felt sick at the results. Even if it got him trouble with the headmaster: it was at that moment that Snape decided he would help these people get Potter out this hell house.

"Potions will be better," said Snape and he handed over three small vials for Ianto to give to Harry. "I will not fight you, Captain. As the grandfather you have every right to take the boy away from these muggles."

Ianto whispered in Harry's ear and the boy nodded slowly. A minute later all three potions were taken and Harry was surprised at how much better he felt.

Jack pulled out the suitcase of money and the paperwork setting both on the kitchen table.

"Here, sign these documents and you'll never have to deal with us again. And in the suitcase is over 100,000 pounds to cover the cost for the previous years of taking care of my grandson," said Jack, feeling slightly sick over such an obvious lie. But the greedy couple quickly signed the papers happily.

"Goodbye then and may someday you get the pain you deserve for what you've caused my grandson." Jack commented cheerfully but the look in his eyes was much darker.

The group walked out in disgust as they heard the Durselys talk about all the things they planned to do with the money now that they had gotten rid of the freak. Ianto was still carrying Harry, which made Jack happy that they got along. Toshiko moved to the driver's seat while Ianto got Harry settled in the back, allowing Jack to speak with Snape.

"As I said you can tell Dumbledore that Harry will be staying with me from now on and if I find out that he had anything to do with keeping my grandson in that abusive environment then Harry won't be going to Hogwarts when he turns eleven. I have contacts that can teach him without the damn school. I'm in charge of Torchwood 3 in Cardiff and the Headmaster knows how to contact us. Good-bye," Jack said, and before allowing Snape to respond, he climbed into the car and they were off.

They left behind a surprisingly amused Snape. It was rare for a person to stand up to Dumbledore, at least a person who wasn't evil and had a good chance of winning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen stood in the doorway of what had once been Ianto's guest room and smiled. Granted, Owen had needed help from one of the sales clerks – it wasn't like he was some bleeding bird when it came to interior design – but the makeover of the room was complete and would thrill any young boy. It had helped that the walls were already painted a nice shade of blue; so painting wasn't needed. However, Owen had bought a small bucket of special paint to turn part of one wall into a chalkboard; luckily it dried quickly and he'd already aired the room out.

The theme Owen had decided on was outer space, he figured Jack and Ianto would get a kick out of it too. He'd even used a constellation map so that the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling actually represented real constellations. He'd found a nice simple single bed-frame that would work for many years into the future. Dark blue sheets and comforter with shooting stars, planets and moons finished the bed. Owen had also found a mobile of the Earth's solar system to hang from the ceiling. A large dark blue throw rug helped add a comfortable play area, along with a large beanbag chair next to a small bookcase.

After finding a copy of the file on the boy, Owen had been able to guess the clothing size and picked up a few simple play outfits and pajamas for the boy. The last thing he had bought was large brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon around the neck.

While he'd been waiting for the sheets to wash and the chalkboard to dry, Owen had managed to get several meals cooked. He'd placed some in the freezer and some in the fridge after taping the heating instructions on the container.

Quickly glancing at the clock, Owen decided it was probably time for him to leave before Ianto, Jack and Harry arrived. While originally he'd started this project to get the men to think differently about him, he'd ended up really enjoying himself. That was also why he decided he didn't need to be there to see there reactions to all his work; it was kinda nice to do something for someone else just because you really wanted to and not to get anything back. After looking around the flat one more time, Owen grabbed his coat and left; locking up after himself.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Azure_Chaos
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1\. I'm making the Master survive still in the Simm!Master form. The Doctor helped heal a lot of his insanity. The Doctor and Master are slowly working on finding a balance in their relationship.
> 
> 2\. This takes place after season 1 of Torchwood so things have settled down a bit between team members but before Season 2(I started writing before then plus it would have to depart from Canon anyway).

Part 2-

Harry stayed quiet during the entire ride back to Cardiff, although he did seem a little less shy once Toshiko had been dropped off at her car. From there, Jack decided to go straight to Ianto's apartment figuring that he could always nip back out for any supplies they might need for his grandson. In the meantime, Jack was very glad that Ianto and Harry were bonding. Hopefully, that would make the transition into his new life a bit easier on the young boy. Even though Snape had given him the potions to fix the more severe injuries, he thought it would still be a good idea to have Owen look over Harry tomorrow.

Parking the car, Jack climbed out and smiled when Harry shyly reached for his hand. Taking the hand but also kneeling down so that Jack could look into his eyes, he told him, "It's a bit of a walk to the apartment, Harry. Would it be okay if I carried you instead?"

Harry thought about it for several long seconds before nodding that it was okay with him.

Jack carefully picked Harry up in his arms. Smiling again when the young boy rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Ianto watched them from the doorway with a smile on his own face. With Harry now settled in Jack's arms, the three of them headed inside the apartment building. Ianto stopped to pick up the mail while they waited for the elevator that would take them to the sixth floor apartment.

"Harry, would you like a small pet? Like maybe a hamster, turtle, lizard, snake, tropical fish, or even a parakeet?" asked Jack.

"Really, a pet of my own?" asked an ecstatic Harry before he got a thoughtful look on his face. "I wouldn't know what to get."

"Yes, really. How about we just go to the pet store tomorrow and you can look around to see what grabs your attention," Jack suggested, he was of the opinion that every young boy should have a pet.

Ianto walked over just as the elevator doors opened. He gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and ruffled a smiling Harry's hair. It was bit obvious that Harry wasn't to sure about the elevator though by the way he tightened his grip on Jack during the entire ride.

"Tomorrow we can also plan how you would like to decorate your bedroom. At the moment it's just a decorated for grown-up guests. Also, start thinking about what some of your favorite foods are. I'll make a special dinner tomorrow night where you can meet our friends. They are actually as close as family to us and I'm sure they will be with you too, Harry," said a happy Ianto as he stepped off the elevator and on to his floor.

"You doing okay still, Harry?" asked a worried Jack wondering if it might all be a bit overwhelming for the six year old.

Harry just smiled and nodded his head as Ianto unlocked the front door and took a deep breath in. Smelling something delicious, he was surprised because he knew nothing should have been cooking in his apartment.

"Jack, it looks like someone's been in the apartment to prepare us a late dinner. It must have been Owen since Tosh wouldn't have had the chance and there is no way Gwen would do something like this. That was really nice of him, have to thank him tomorrow," said a shocked Ianto as everyone entered the apartment. He could see the guest room from the doorway too, and added, "Maybe we won't have to redo the room after all, Harry. It looks like our friend, Owen, decorated it while we were gone. Let's go see if you like it."

Jack carried Harry into the beautiful and fun designed space-themed room. Harry quickly wiggled out of Jack's arms and started exploring. It was obvious he loved the room and didn't want a thing changed in it. Jack pointed out to his lover that it looked like Owen had also got pajamas and play clothes in Harry's size.

Leaving the room to discover what was cooking for dinner, Jack smiled when he spotted a note saying that rolls where in the fridge, just needed to warnm them in the oven. The slow cooker had a delicious looking beef stew in it. Opening the fridge, Jack was shocked to see a couple more days worth of meals that just needed to be heated and a couple in the freezer too. Owen had obviously gone to a lot of hard work, he hadn't left a single dirty dish and all the dishes he'd used were put back in place.

Walking back into Harry's new room he whispered in Ianto's ear about what he'd found in the kitchen.

"We really need to give Owen a thank you card. Harry, maybe you could color him a picture to say thank you for making your room so nice, I bet he'd like that and I'll figure out something to give him myself since he saved me from doing lots of cooking; he must have remembered Jack can't cook," said Ianto with a smile.

Harry nodded and quickly sat down at the little art desk to immediately start work on the picture to say thank you to this Owen that he hadn't even met yet but had already been so nice. Jack and Ianto watched, smiling from the doorway, the older man had placed an arm around Ianto's waist and was nuzzling his lover's neck lightly. This was a scene that Jack was sure that he would never have had again: a scene of family; domestic happiness. Yet, here he was with a grandson, a lover, and he was happier than he could remember being before.

After a moment, Jack decided to join Harry and color with him. He flashed Ianto an impish smile a moment later when there was a flash of a camera. Harry looked up a bit startled but went back to coloring quickly, completely unfazed, although he kept glancing up at Jack and Ianto to make sure everything was still okay.

"I'm going to go dish up dinner while you both finish coloring," said Ianto leaning down to place a kiss on the top of both boys' heads. He left the room smiling, happier and lighter than he had been in a very long time.

"Do you have any questions for me, Harry?" asked Jack.

The little boy was too scared and shy to really ask any questions of the new adult that now appeared to be in charge of him. Both men seemed nice, but Harry had seen that behavior change very quickly in the past; he just couldn't trust them completely, yet.

"Okay, I'll just tell you a little about myself then, if you have any questions, just ask okay?" Jack told him, giving the boy a reassuring smile.

Harry looked very serious for a moment before nodding.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I work for a place called Torchwood. Ianto and Toshiko work there with me as well as two of our other friends, Gwen and Owen, who you'll meet tomorrow. We work on keeping the world safe from bad aliens."

"No such thing," whispered a quiet voice.

"Oh, but there is, Harry. Not many people know it but there are aliens here. Both good and bad aliens; just like good and bad people. One of my best friends is an alien who I hope you'll get to meet sometime soon; I know you'll love each other. There is something special about me that I'll explain later. But you know you're special too right, Harry? Just like your mum and dad, you're a wizard and will be learning how to do magic," Jack continued to talk while they colored.

There was a scared gasp from Harry. Looking up, Jack saw the young boy was shaking in fear and staring at him in horror.

"What's wrong little one?"

"That's a really bad word! And it doesn't exist either," choked out a scared Harry.

"Oh, Harry, those dummies you were living with before were wrong about a lot of things. Magic is real and there is nothing wrong with it. Just not everyone can do magic is all and that makes some people angry, like the Dursleys. It will be okay," said Jack slowly moving to hug the little boy, who relaxed a little once he was wrapped in his arms.

"Dinner is ready, guys," said Ianto softly from the doorway.

Jack picked up Harry and carried him into the dining room where it was set-up so that the little boy would be sitting between the two grown-ups. Harry's eyes grew large with the amount of food placed in front of him.

Jack and Ianto ate while talking in calm voices about trivial things to try and get the boy to relax enough to eat. Eventually, the tactic worked and Harry tentatively dug into his stew, he looked like he still expected it to be pulled away though; they knew they would have their work cut out gaining his trust.

"It's getting late and we all have a busy day tomorrow. Harry, would you like to take a shower or bath before bed?" asked Jack.

"Shower," said a quiet Harry.

Just then there was a loud knocking on the front door. This caused Harry to jump but since he was in Ianto's arms the little boy wasn't to upset.

"Okay, Harry, I'm going to go get that but Ianto here is going to help you get the shower set up. After that we can read bedtime stories, okay?" Jack told him lightly.

Harry nodded before Ianto picked him up and carried him out of the living room. Although Ianto did pause to give Jack a puzzled look; letting him know that he had no idea who could be at the door either.

Frowning, Jack headed towards the front door. Looking out the peephole he saw a vaguely familiar man in a police uniform. With a sigh, Jack opened the door.

"Harkness?" the man exclaimed in confused surprise.

"Yes? And how can I help you this evening, officer? I know you, don't I?" asked Jack, unable to help the mildly flirtatious tone.

"I'm PC Andy Davidson, Gwen Cooper's old partner before you stole her away to you spooky-doos. I'm checking out a report of a kidnapped child here. He was reported missing from relatives in Surrey."

Jack had to take a deep breath before he started cursing loudly. It was a damn good thing that he'd had the Dursleys sign those papers. However, Jack very much doubted it was the Dursleys who had filed the report. No, it was far more likely to be the person in the wizarding world who had been messing with all the abuse charges. It looked like Jack would be calling in that favor the Doctor had promised after all, but first he had to fix this little misunderstanding.

"I'm not sure who or why they filed a report but earlier this evening the Dursleys signed custody over to me. Besides, they aren't biological relatives, I am," said Jack before handing over the paperwork for Andy to read. "I even gave them money for the care they'd shown my grandson."

"Grandson?"

"Wild youth, I started young," smirked Jack.

"Fine, I really don't want to know. I wouldn't have even bothered showing up if I'd known Torchwood was involved. I'll tell my boss to talk to you for any further questions. Goodnight, Captain Harkness." And, with that, PC Andy beat a fast retreat.

Shutting the door quietly, Jack took another deep breath to keep from cursing again. Walking over to his coat he removed his cell phone from the pocket and called the Doctor.

"Hey Doc, yeah, so I'm going to need to call in that favor you promised me. You still have ties to the wizarding world, right? Great, I need help protecting my grandson. Yeah, I just found out by accident today. He's great, really special. Oh, his name is Harry Potter." Jack quickly had to pull the phone away from his ear with the loud shrieking noise the Doctor was making. "Calm down, Doc! Ianto mentioned something about him being a big deal in the wizarding world, so? Okay, sure we can talk in person. Yeah, we are living with Ianto now. No, no! I don't think landing in the living room is going to help endear you any to Ianto. Doc? Doc? Shit, he hung-up on me."

It was just then that papers started flying around the living room and that old familiar noise started from the family room. Ianto quickly popped his head out of the bathroom and fastened Jack with a dark look. The TARDIS finished materializing in the room and the Doctor came quickly out, followed at a slower pace by the Master who looked gleeful.

"I do so love chaos in morning," laughed the Master.

"It's nighttime," responded Ianto dryly before heading back into the bathroom.

"Jack, we really need to talk," said the Doctor.

End Part 2


End file.
